lbpfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
LittleBigPlanet Party
LittleBigPlanet Party is a all-new spin-off game to the LBP series. It is part of the LBP Anniversary. It is also one of the first few PS4 games to support PS-action figures. It is the second spin-off game to use an entirely different dynamic view and Gameplay but uses elements from the main game, the first being LBP Karting. Story Main article: ''Story Transcript It was a peaceful day in Craftworld and everyone was relaxing themselves with their creativity until a envelop catches the attention of Sackboy and every other sackbeing. ¨''To the dearest hero of LittleBigPlanet and all sackpeople, you've all been invited to party with us in the Party Planets!" Then the envelop becomes a Pod that takes everyone to their destination: The Party Planets; a festive planet dedicated for all of Sackboy´s deeds. Start of Story Everyone is gathered to start the Planetary Festival, where many planets where Sackboy´s adventures had taken place become hosts to board games. Somewhere in space, Disk Jerk-y gets jealous because of all the stuff The Party Planets have while his area is empty. He figures since this are all about the times Sackboy had saved his world, He then recreates Sackboy's past enemies with his Shaper Machine to sabotage the festival and keep the Party Planets empty. Sackboy, a Sackbot, a Hoard, and a Hallow had enough of this, if Disk Jerk-y wants a game, then we´ll have to party our way towards his place. End of Story Sackboy had defeated Disk Jerk-y and his Shaper Machine in his home turf and everyone gets prepared to get back at partying at the Party Planets. We learn that Disk Jerk-y was just misunderstood; He was too attached to his party entertainment career that he never got a chance to hang out with anyone. Sackboy forgave him and lets him get a chance of friendship by inviting him to the Party Planets. The Narrator concludes the story with a speech: "No matter what kind of game you're playing, you and your friends will soon find yourselves laughing at the fun you've all been experiencing. The spirit of fun has always been around you even before you set foot in the imaginative world. You will find great opportunities to create smiles when you're here in LittleBigPlanet."'' '' Modes Unlike in most games, The Pod functions differently but you can still Customize your character and decorate your Pod but you can explore outside the Pod and into the Party Planet Plaza. The Party Planet Plaza is a hub world that lets you access different sections of each mode. The Plaza can be decorated as well and Sack chums; your friends and players around the world will show up as long as you are connected to Playstation Network. Each section of the Plaza has a Pod Computer to get you started on that mode Story Mode: Explore many boards based on past adventures to progress to Disk Jerk-y's board. Everyone is counting on you. Prizes are also waiting to be collected. Party Mode: The game's Community Mode. Play on different boards made by other people. The Pod computer allows you to change the costumes and difficulties of CPU players. Mini-game mode: Play a collection of mini-games. There are different modes that use mini-games. You can also head to the Mini-Game factory to remix them. The Pod computer allows you to change the costumes and difficulties of CPU players. * Mini-Game Arcade: '''Play any mini-games all you want, you have the time. * '''Pod Takeoff: Set records on certain mini-games and you'll blastoff. * Turf War: Claim the most tiles. Winner of the mini-games will receive a high amount. * Mini-Game Factory: '''Make your own take on Mini-Games. * '''League: Compete in a series of Mini-Games based on the theme of the League. You can play in Solos or form a Team. Moon/Earth: Create Boards with unique rules and designs and share them on your Earth. Story Boards There are different boards, one is original, some are based on different games and some are a mash-up of two worlds. The first time you play them, there are shown to be disastrous results from Disk Jerk-y. The second time you come back, it will be different from when you visit the first time. Mini-games See here: LittleBigPlanet Party\List of Minigames Updates & DLC LittleBigPlanet Party\List of DLC Packs Creator Pack: '''Free sets of objects to add for your board. '''Mini-game line-up Update: '''The Mini-game arcade will be updated frequently. The line-up in the base game will be 75 Mini-games. '''8-player Mini-games: '''Mini-games where two players share one controller. The Line-up will consist of 2-VS-2 Mini-games. '''Team Mini-games: Mini-Games where One player alongside CPU allies will compete. In Board modes, Players will have to gain allies (See Creator Pack above). Trivia * This game features a hub world that is just outside the Pod. This marks the first time, players can select modes outside of the Pod. * This game is considered a foil to LittleBigPlanet Karting: ** Both of the games uses an entirely new game engine, but remains the same concept to their source material. ** Both have a main villain who reformed at the end. ** In Karting, Sackbots only appears as CPU racers while in LittleBigPlanet Party, Sackbots are CPUs (Can be customized into the appearance of the Player's liking) and can be placed in the Board levels. ** Players can get the costumes of a Hoard (alongside a Sackbot and a Hollow) but not in LittleBigPlanet Karting. * It is stated that the game has took place a few months after the events of LittleBigPlanet 3 alongside The Journey Home. This explains Newton mentioning about his corruption "not long ago". Category:Fan Games Category:Spin-Offs Category:Games